The present invention relates to overhead trolley or other vehicle equipment including a rail for supporting a vehicle having a drive wheel which can be selectively connected and disconnected from a motor or engine. Equipment of the type to which the invention pertains is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 28 02 401. In this patent structure is disclosed for rendering the engine or motor ineffective whenever the vehicle is to be dragged, for example, by means of chains. Such auxiliary manner of driving the vehicle is necessary, for example, in case of inclinations which the vehicle's own motor is not able to accommodate, or in case the vehicle passes through areas, spaces, rooms or the like in which there is the danger of explosion. The known overhead rail and vehicle equipment requires supplemental rails as well as supplemental running wheels for lifting the driven wheel of the vehicle off the rail. This, of course, entails considerable expenditure of capital investment.